bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Boss Bloon/Strategies
Feel free to add your opinions of strategies that you use. Even though not all may guarantee success, some may inspire some of you readers to what sorts of strategies to use for all Boss Bloons. Tips *It is useful to consider the amount of natural bloons that are sent out at each boss level. Therefore, it is important to modify strategies as the levels progress. **Between Levels 1-6, spamming in exactly the same tower on different parts of the track will easily beat the boss, provided that they are positioned to maximize damage to the boss. **In Boss Levels 8 and above, natural Lead Bloons will start to appear. **In Boss Levels 12 and above, there will be a significantly high amount of natural bloons. At Levels 10-12, some form of small defense against natural bloons may need to be considered. **In Boss Levels 15 and above, there will frequently be mass Ceramic rushes approaching. MOABs also commonly appear too. **Spamming 2/1 Dartling guns can beat boss bloons pretty easily in the early levels except Blastapopoulos . For Blastapopoulos, spam 0/0 Dartling guns and have many towers because Blastapopoulos can stun towers. Strategies for all boss bloons Strategy by EnderGamer555 Have lots of dart monkeys scattered across the map, one with the 'Super Monkey Fan Club' upgrade (4th upgrade on second path). Then use the Super Monkey Fan Club ability to change all the dart monkeys nearby into super monkeys for 15 seconds. Pros *Super Monkeys will attack much faster than Dart Monkeys and have more range than dart monkeys. Cons *Only lasts 15 seconds *Takes 50 seconds to recharge Tips *Make sure to have Dart Monkeys grouped together *Have multiple Super Monkey Fan Clubs This is in no way the best strategy but I hope it helped :D Strategy by Qwertyxp2000 Try to have Monkey Knowledge Packs and aim for promoting Dartling Guns, Spike Factories or Monkey Tycoon for efficiency in the battle. Also try to have opportunity for free Dart Monkeys on the battle for aid. For the battles themselves, I use whatever free Dart Monkeys I have and place near the start of the entrance. I spam in Dartling Guns and then Spike Factories once Dartling Guns run out. Either that or I use Ninja Monkeys, Monkey Engineers or Monkey Buccaneers. Road Spikes may help if the boss is much too close to the exit (but not if it is Dreadbloon). If there are lead bloons or if there is Dreadbloon, use some Bomb Shooters. Use many MOAB Maulers against Dreadbloon. Please be aware that Faster Barrel Spin only increases Dartling Gun speeds by 75%, although sometimes it would be useful to use Faster Barrel Spin Dartling Guns than it would for more Dartling Guns, such as in the case of Dreadbloon when using 2/2 Dartling Guns. Be sure to also memorise your Hot Keys, just to minimize Dartling Gun missing. Remember "N" for Dartling Gun, "M" for Spike Factory, "T" for Ninja Monkey, "Z" for Road Spikes, "L" for Monkey Engineer, "D" for Monkey Buccaneer, ", (comma)" for 1st Path upgrade, and ". (full stop)" for 2nd Path upgrade. Also remember "space bar" for play round/speed up. Strategy by TD-Follower For the latest humanly possible levels and recommended with appropriate Knowledge packs and upgrades. By later levels, just bring max supply crates, get a Bionic Glaive Thrower and Bloonjitsu, consider Radar Scanner for early Camo Leads or Red Hot Spikes, and save for Spike Storm. Spam the latter investment, rinse and repeat to your heart's content. This is entirely based on Youtube clips I have seen of players who managed to go impressively WAY far beyond even Level 20 Milestone Rewards. Strategy by Anonymous - "Strength in Numbers" I have only tested this on the mobile version, and I have not done extensive testing of this. Boss bloons that this will not defeat: For this strategy you will need: All upgrades for the dart monkey specialist building (up to free monkeys and exploding darts) All dart monkey upgrades unlocked When you have these items, simply find a boss, use your starting money to place down as many in upgraded dart monkeys as possible. While the boss fight is in progress, spam place as many regular dart monkeys as you can, and place them everywhere where you can place a tower. If you have spare money, use it to upgrade monkeys nearest the boss. This normally works because of the fact that when the dart monkeys get the explosive darts upgrade, they are much more powerful than they normally are, and their low cost means that boss blooms can quickly be overrun by these seemingly weak towers. WARNING: This will never work against camo bloons because dart monkeys cannot naturally see camo. However, if there are a few camo bloons accompanying the boss, it doesn't matter if they get through as long as you don't lose all your lives, and regular balloons do not get past. Also, I have not tested this strategy against all boss bloons so if this doesn't work for you, please edit this and write about any boss bloons that cannot be defeated by the "Strength in Numbers" strategy, Strategy by DiamondMiner0704 - "Easy Win" This strategy works for all boss bloons on maps that have water or you can use portable lakes. Put 2-3 tack shooters at the start and upgrade it to 2/0. There will be lead bloons so place 2 monkey apprentices. Then when you get enough money place a monkey buccaneer anywhere and upgrade it to 0/4 and use the ability. Road spikes need to be used or else you will lose many lives. Strategy by Justinjake.ashton - "Full Pedal to the Metal" This strategy is usable on all Boss Bloons besides Vortex until level 9. However, it isn't the best strategy against Bloonarius. Spam 1/0 Sniper Monkeys. Place something to clear waves such as 0/1 Dartling Gun or 0/1 Monkey Buccaneer then place as many 1/0 Sniper Monkeys as possible throughout the round. Set some to First or Close to get rid of Leads then set the rest to Strong to snipe the Boss. About 10-14 Snipers will do. This strategy focuses on defeating Dreadbloon since 1/0 Sniper Monkeys can pop lead and Blastopoupolous because his stun cannot do much unless he stuns your crowd control tower, in this case, place an identical tower. This strategy is ineffective against Vortex because he can slow all of the Sniper Monkeys and Bloonarius because other strategies prove to be better. Strategy by BF10 (for Bloons Monkey City Mobile only, only recommended at city level 38 or higher, but can work on lower levels) Simply place any free towers you have and then place a 1/3 (or 2/3 for Bloonarius or later levels of other boss bloons) Spike Factory near the enterance (but not too close or it will get used up by natural bloons). Once you can afford Spike Storm, upgrade your Spike Factory to it and then use its ability. Start selling and rebuying Spike Storm to reuse its ability. Using Absolute Zero ability will also help give more time to hurt the boss. Bloonarius: The Inflator Strategy by SeriousGranade The good strategy for early levels without using abilities is to spam 0/1 Buccaneers near the entrance and place 1/2 Sniper to deal with leads a boss will spawn (Leave it's targeting to first though to make sure he will shoot them) As the level increases I place 3/0 Tack Shooters on the pieces of land that are on Bloonarius' way and sell them whenever he get's past them though I still place Buccaneers for the constant stream of damage. Once Boss is near the exit I slow down the game and buy single 2/4 Bomb Shooter, use it's ability and then sell the tower and buy it again to constantly deal large amounts of damage against the boss. For dealing with regular bloons I place 2/3 Mortar Monkey on one of the land pieces and target it where bloons appear on the track. It's also good to place any free dart monkey and if you want you can upgrade them to 2/3 for additional damage. 'Strategy by' Anderscj I used 4 2/1 Buccaneers by the entrance and placed 4 1/0 wizard monkeys on the islands. Strategy by Qwertyxp2000 the second Plan A I used as many Dartling Guns as possible, preferably with 1/0. Also spammed in 0/1 or 2/1 Buccaneers. If Buccaneers run out, use 2/0 Monkey Engineers and then 1/0 Ninja Monkeys. Target any activated children spawned from the Bloonarius. You may also like to use x/4 Monkey Buccaneer to haul in the nasty MOAB and BFB children. The x/4 Monkey Buccaneer will also help get rid of random Lead Bloons coming from the center as well. It should be placed in the center for ridding the random leads, for extra usefulness. Be sure to have at least Rank 4 Monkey Buccaneer to get Monkey Pirates for less cost, and also Rank 3 Dartling Gun for saving money on the Dartling Guns. Monkey Tycoon Rank 3 also useful in this strategy (because sometimes I sell some Monkey Buccaneers in order to buy the Monkey Pirates upgrade). My Plan A strategy should be able to beat at least up to Bloonarius Level 9, even though there were some levels requiring two attempts in the single one-hour timeframe (costs little City Cash). I was playing this strategy at Level 25. Only requires Level 20 for the strategy to work up to at least Level 9 Bloonarius; Level 16 is okay to play up to Level 6 Bloonarius (which I did in Bloon Dunes). Plan B I also added many Dartling Guns, but instead of many Buccaneers, upgrade all Dartling Guns to Faster Barrel Spin and at the same time saving up cash to buy a Monkey Pirates before the BFB children come (when at least Level 6 Bloonarius). Also using many MOAB Assassins by continuing buying and selling them to kill Bloonarius, if Bloonarius is close to the exit. Also buying a 2/3 Boomerang Thrower to deal with nasty Leads that Dartlings and Buccaneers would find frustrating, or otherwise use a cheap low-upgraded Bomb Shooter for the nasty Leads. This strategy is useful for getting up to Level 12. You may still use Plan A for up to Level 9. Gallery for Qwertyxp2000 the second's strategies Bloonarius Qwertyxp2000 the second strategy L11 2.png|As Bloonarius is going towards the end of the track, start thinking about buying and selling MOAB Assassins continuously Mobile strategy by BF10 This requires city level 34 or up. Start with a 4/2 cannon and start spamming 0/1 boats. You may leak some bloons in early rounds, but only a few will (using Egg Scrambler is recommended). After a while, upgrade a 0/1 boat to 3/1 and then start Spike Storm spamming. After a while, you will receive enough cash to start First Strike spam. Do this quickly for maximum damage. Monkey Pirates bloon spawns if it is MOAB-Class. Vortex: Deadly Master of Air Strategy by Qwertyxp2000 the second Place any free Dart Monkeys near the right entrance, where there are regular bloons coming on that side. Try to spam in as many Dartling Guns as you can (don't forget to buy as many as possible in your city!). Upgrade to 1/0 or to 1/1, 2/1, 1/2 or 2/2 if you wish. Spam in Spike Factories too, once the Dartling Guns have run out, and try to make the Spike Factories follow with the Vortex. Or just simply spam in some Ninja Monkeys or Monkey Engineers. Road Spikes may help if the boss is much too close to the exit. Strategy by SeriousGranade Place any free Dart Monkeys on the path which normal bloons are following and place 2/3 Mortar, targetting it on one of the many curves on this track. Next place 3/0 Tack Shooters on curved parts of the path which Vortex will follow and the Spike Factory in the end. Make sure that Mortar is placed in such a position so that boss will not stun it whenever it will be close. Buy Tack Shooters on Vortex' way and upgrade them to 3/0, selling them whenever boss makes it's way past them and when boss will reach half of the track upgrade your Spike Factory to 2/3 and start spamming MOAB Asassin's ability against him to minimize the risk of losing due to the bloons leaking through your defense. If Vortex will make it to the end simply retry the fight and finish it off. Strategy by puriya the buster Helicopter pilots aren't affected by vortex's slow and stun so you can just spam 1|0 helicopters and when you runout then if the boss is near the end spam 0|4 bombs and sell them to finish off the boss. But if you still have time place 0|0 dartling guns or snipers to save more money for moab assissans. Also its a good idea to place a wizard near the right entrance to take care of lead bloons. Strategy by Anderscj I used 4 2/1 ninja monkeys and a 2/2 dart monkey.I placed the ninjas at the entrance and the exit.I put the dart monkey in the middle. Strategy by Justinjake.ashton - "Spray and Pray" This is similar to Qwertyxp2000 the second's strategy. Place as many unupgraded Dartling Guns as possible. Make sure that they are in a position wherein they could take care of the bloons coming from the entrance while simultaneously chipping away Vortex's health. Good spots are found along track lines such as the upper right part, the left part and the lower right part. Upgrade 1 to 0/2 then start the onslaught. Upgrade your towers 1/1 one at a time. Upgrade some 1/2 if there are too many leads. If you still have money to spare, spam MOAB Assassins by buying one, using it's ability, selling it and repeating the process. Dreadbloon: Armored Behemoth Strategy by Qwertyxp2000 the second You may try either plan below. However, they do require a large amount of starting cash. Plan B is the best and seems the most economic to me. Plan B has got me to be able to beat at least Level 6 Boss. Plan A Add at least 3 MOAB-Maulers and set to strong (a lot of cash is needed for this so get some supply crates or high level in ready). Sell the MOAB-Maulers out of reach of Dreadbloon and re-place them to where they are in range. Plan B Buy lots and lots of Dartling Guns with Depleted Bloontonium. Do try give them Faster Barrel Spin because that is more economic than trying for more Dartling Guns, unless you are using them for ceramic cracking. Plan C Keep spamming in MOAB Assassins and selling and re-buying them again and again. Also quite costly but can instantly kill Dreadbloons Level 1 to 3. This strategy may cause normal bloons to leak. Strategy by 1000cris Early levels can be defeated with a single 2/3 MOAB-SHREDR Spikes Spike Factory For later levels (around 10 and up) Start with a Ring of Fire to deal with the increasingly massive number of bloons that spawn. Should there be early ceramic bloons, an unupgraded Ice Tower or two will be sufficient in stopping them. Then, build a MOAB SHREDR spike factory so that it lays spikes on the second and third paths. Strategy A: Keep building more MOAB SHREDR spike factories with the money you gain from the bloons. When the spikes can no longer reach Dreadbloon (It is large enough to be hit by spikes on the tracks surrounding it), sell them and use the money to buy more. Buy more towers that can deal with the natural bloons, such as ring of fires, and Cluster Bombs so your spikes do not get all used up. When you can enough money, purchase two monkey villages in range of eachother. Upgrade one of them to 2/3 and buy as much Tack Sprayer Towers as you can (sell them as needed when they no longer attack the boss and buy them further on the track) in range of the village. When the boss is about to escape, buy and sell MOAB Assassin and use the ability. Strategy B: With high enough Monkey Knowledge levels, Tack Sprayers can be used more efficiently. Increased pierce lets them be able to pop MOAB class bloons and their children in groups, as well as pop Dreadbloons Ceramic Layer. Strategy by Vaguebuild (BMC MOBILE ONLY) (I was level 15 when doing this) # Place a Dartling gun and upgrade it to 1/2. # To make sure no bloons leak, get a Wizard Apprentice. # (optional) Fail. Restart. Repeat. # (If you don't wanna do step 3) Spam Dartling guns. Strategy by BloonPopperJoe (online version) Making level 15 for the Ice Tower in the scrolls really helps. In the rounds after 15 or so put an ice tower close to the first turn. Upgrade it to Ice Shards. This one tower will take out 90% of all non-boss bloons. A bloonjitsu master will kill the rest. To go after the Boss, use snipers (semi-automatic/Point Five Oh), MOAB Assassins, Blade Maelstroms, and Rings of Fire. I have beat level 25 and not had to use any boosts or crates. (I did have to spend tons of cash since it takes 7 tries per round to wear down Dreadbloon after round 20 or so.) Blastapopoulos: Demon of the Core Level 20 Strategy (Mobile)--One Attempt, No Crates, Boosts, Boss Powerups, or Absolute Zero (requires City Level 40 and Monkey Knowledge) PHASE 1 Start by placing a 0/0 mortar aimed at the first bend, a 0/4 dart monkey, and as many other 0/0 dart monkeys as you can afford. Start the round, and then immediately use the Fan Club ability. Once it wears off, **quickly** sell it and upgrade another to 0/4, then use the ability again. After two ability uses you should have enough money to sell the 0/4 dart and then buy a 1/4 Spike Factory then use its ability. Once you can do this, phase 1 is over. Sell off all your dart monkeys and mortar (but not too fast or else you might crash your game). PHASE 2 Sell/rebuy Spike Storm as fast as possible. If your micro is sufficient enough, you should have around $100K by the time Blastapopoulos reaches the top right corner of the screen. PHASE 3 Build two villages in the far right side of the screen. Upgrade one to 0/4 and one to 4/0. Then place all of your 1/4 Spike Factories in the nearby bend and use ALL the abilities whenever possible. If you need to, sell off your Spike Factories and move them to the next bend (once again supported by two villages). If your micro is fast enough, you will win! Strategy by Qwertyxp2000 the second Place any free Dart Monkeys close to the entrance to pop any normal bloons. Spam in as many Dartling Guns as you can (don't forget to buy as many as possible in your city!). Upgrade to 1/0 or to 1/1, 2/1, 1/2 or 2/2 if you wish. Spam in Spike Factories too, once the Dartling Guns have run out, and try to make the Spike Factories follow with Blastapopoulos. Or you could spam in some 1/0 Ninja Monkeys or add in 2/0 Monkey Engineers after the Dartling Guns. If the boss is much too close to the exit, Road Spikes may help. In later rounds, try using a 2/2 Boomerang (starting with 0/2) near the very start and set to Close, so it can hit any natural Lead Bloons. Any Camo Leads should be decamoized with Anti-Camo Dust. Also in later rounds, once there is enough natural bloon defense, spam in the MOAB Assassin ability, and be sure that the computer or other device is a very powerful device to avoid lag in between abilities. I typically always start off with unupgraded Dartling Guns, as it will increase the number of hits to the boss whilst avoiding loss of power through its fireball assaults. But sometimes, I would do a 3/0 Tacks inside 0/0 Village strategy, where they are placed near the start initially. Or even a 2/0 Engineers inside a 0/0 Village strategy, where they are placed at the middle. Sometimes I will mix in 3/0 Tacks with 2/0 Engineers and unupgraded Dartlings. Strategy by TOTMGsRock (only works on BTD5 Mobile) Spam Dartling Guns and upgrade one of them to 0/2 (that dartling gun will be used to take the shots from Blastapopoulos so that the other Dartling Guns can fire freely). Keep adding Dartling Guns when necessary and when possible. Keep aiming at Blastapopoulos until he dies. Recommend fast-forwarding to speed things up. Strategy by battlefieldaces: Russian infantry spam Start by placing 2 bomb towers and as many basic dart monkeys as possible. As you gain more cash, spam more dart monkeys around the map. When camos show up place a spike factory near the end and upgrade one of the bomb towers with extra range. This will keep the boss' attacks focused on the bomb tower. From here on you can resume spamming dart monkeys. Use road spikes as needed. Specialist buildings are not required but help greatly, especially dart monkey building. Minecrafter's Strategy For early-level boss place a 3-2 ninja and free dart monkey (s) near the entrance. Then spam 1-0 snipers. CptnSt0rmF1re's Strategy 2|2 wizard 2|0 engineer for the normal bloons, use road spikes to kill blastapopulus. Requires nothing but fast fingers for the road spike spam Category:Strategies Category:Strategies for mobile